His First Friend
by ButterYUM
Summary: If people actually sat down and had a conversation with him they would soon figure out that Jett Stetson is just a normal guy who only wants a friend.


**A/N: Not much to say this story is dedicated to my favorite B-list character on the show Jett Stetson. I think he's a hottie hotter than Kendall actually but I have love for all the guys. **

On his way to the set of New Town High, Jett couldn't help but sneak a glance into the rearview mirror of his car, "Damn I'm gorgeous". He started making different facial expressions in the mirror his eyes glued to the mirror and not aware of the road.

"Jett Stetson how are you still single, I mean look at you then look at everybody else" talking to himself in the mirror Jett wasn't aware of the road until he heard a sickening thud. Jett snapped out of his day dreaming gaze and actually focused on the rearview mirror and noticed that he had hit something and kept driving. Even he wasn't that mean.

Jett threw his car in reverse and pulled up beside the body in the street. Upon further inspection Jett let out the huge breath he was holding when he noticed the body wasn't a human being. Jett got out of his car and hovered over the corpse and noticed that he had just hit a little puppy. He felt his eyes start to water a little. What? _"Man up Jett you don't cry, crying is for girls" _he said to himself. Jett slowly picked the little puppy up he wasn't just going to leave it in the street. He started searching the dog for a collar so he can find its owner when the dog's eyes opened and stared at him with the biggest brown eyes ever. Jett felt his heart shatter; Carlos had nothing on this puppy.

Those tears came back but Jett still refused to let them fall. Still holding the puppy in his arms Jett stared at the puppy _"He is kind of cute. Wait what am I saying man up Jett" _Jett was snapped out of his thoughts when the puppy started to lick his face. "Hey hey hey watch the face". The puppy stopped licking his face and if Jett didn't know any better he would say the puppy looked hurt. "Ok just a couple more times", the puppy instantly perked up and started licking his face again. Jett couldn't hold back the little giggles that escaped his mouth.

A woman nearby was watching the whole situation unfold, "Take it to the vet you idiot" she shouted. Jett heard the lady if he wasn't holding such a cute, innocent, little puppy in his arms he would've told the lady to go screw herself, but as much as he hate to admit she was right. Jett got up from the ground and ran toward the passenger side of his car. He held the puppy in one of arms while he opened the door with his other. He sat the puppy down as gently as he could on the seat and shut the door. When he turned around he saw the woman standing behind him.

"You're so selfish Jett, I hate people like you" the lady spit on his shoes and turned around and walked off. Ok that woman seriously deserved what was going to happen next, Jett was about to tell the woman off but he heard whimpering coming from inside his car. Jett turned around and ran toward the driver's side that lady wasn't worth it and right now his friend needed him.

Jett turned his car around and sped off towards the nearest veterinarian. Each time he got stopped at a light he would reach a hand over and gently pet the puppy's head. While he was petting the puppy's head he noticed that he didn't have collar so technically the dog didn't have an owner. "Awesome we are going to have so much fun but first I have to sneak you past Bitters but after that we are going to have a blast" he said as he looked over at the puppy. He noticed that the puppy's breathing had become labored and it was struggling to keep its eyes open.

Once he arrived at the animal hospital Jett carefully wrapped the puppy in his jacket sped walk toward the entrance up to the front desk.

"Please my friend here needs help"

"I'm sorry sir but as you can see were very busy here today fill out these papers and we will be with you shortly", the lady behind the desk handed Jett a stack of papers and he sat down and started filling the papers out. While he was sitting down he heard some lady say "Damn celebrities and their dogs think because their famous they get special treatment". Jett looked up at the lady and shot him a glare that could freeze hell.

"_There are more important things than her Jett" _he looked down at the puppy in his arms and saw the puppy was looking up at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a couple moments then the puppy started licking his face again. He couldn't suppress the giggles even if wanted to, he didn't care if anyone heard him or not. For once in his life he was actually having fun with another living breathing creature.

"Jett Stetson?" an older African American doctor called.

He jumped up the dog still held tightly in his arms "Please you have to help my friend here he got hit by a car and on our way over he looked like he was having trouble breathing".

The doctor took the dog from Jett's hands "We'll try our best but from the looks of things your dog is in pretty serious condition". Jett nodded and doctor walked off. He stood there until he saw the pair turn the corner and disappear out of his sight. _"Crying is for wimps Jett"._ He sighed and made his way back to the waiting area dreading these next few hours.

While he was waiting his phone started to go off, he lifted it out of his pocket and saw that it was Jo.

"Hello?"

"Jett where are you, you're over an hour late"

"You miss my beautiful face already?" He heard Jo groan through the phone.

"Jett I'm being serious"

"So am I, when are you going to dump Knight so we can get together" he heard Jo sigh it's obvious she was getting frustrated.

"Jett just tell me where you are the producers are getting irritated because you're not here yet"

Now it was Jett's turn to sigh "Fine I'm at a veterinarian"

"Why are you at a veterinarian?"

"It's long story that I'll tell you about later just don't anybody where I'm at"

"Jett I can't lie to the producers"

"Please I'm begging you Jo", now that took Jo off guard Jett Stetson begging. He never begs so the situation must be serious.

"Fine but hurry up and get here"

"Thanks Jo" Jett hung up his phone, he didn't feel good about begging to Jo but what other choice did he have. If he would have told her that he was here because he hit a dog she would surely laugh at him and then tell everyone at the Palmwoods how the infamous Jett Stetson had become a big softie for a dog. No He had a title to keep.

"Jett Stetson?" the doctor called his name.

"Yes how is he when can I take him home". The doctor shot Jett a look of sympathy. Jett knew there was going to be bad news but as long as his puppy was still alive he didn't care.

"I'm sorry Jett but we had to put him to sleep. His injuries were too serious and upon further inspection the dog was extremely malnourished, infested with maggots, and he had heartworms"

Jett was speechless his only friend was gone and once again he was now alone. "But I never even got to name him".

"I'm sorry Jett but he was suffering too much pain and his injuries were far too serious we had to"

Jett was heartbroken he had plan to have so much fun with his new dog. Staying up late while watching movies, going to the park and picking up girls phone numbers now was never going to happen all because the doctors couldn't do their freaking job.

"Do you need a tissue?"

"Huh"

"Do you need a tissue?" the doctor repeated.

Jett was confused why the doctor was asking him do he need a tissue. Jett brought his hand to his face and realized, oh no he's crying. "Uh No I'll be fine thanks again doctor for trying" he said as ran out of the hospital".

On his way out he accidently ran into this man and his daughter carrying her bunny nearly knocking them down. "Watch where you're going you celebrities are all alike thinking you're better than everyone well I got news for you pal you're not. Why don't you hop on your inflated ego and get out of here."

Jett was about to give the man a couple not so nice words but he saw the man's daughter staring at him with a pair of brown eyes that looked all too familiar. He decided to smile at the man and keep walking.

"Freak" the man muttered

Jett didn't know why people always judged him as a bad person just because he was a celebrity. If people actually sat down and had a conversation with him they would soon figure out that Jett Stetson is just a normal guy who only wants a friend.

**A/N: I like how this one turned out. Hmm not much to say so random fact about me, I'm a huge wimp. It's true when we were younger I cried because my brother ran over a ladybug with his little hot wheel car. True Story. Review?**


End file.
